It's Just A Simple Game
by Katelin Black
Summary: This is set in the fifth year of the golden trio and will be in Hermione's POV. Basically the whole drama started when they played a simple game. A whole lot better than it sounds I just suck at writing these things. Reviews are much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Luna & her twin sister Lara Lovegood, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lee, Cho, Neville, Michael, Harry and I, are sitting in the Gryffindor common room and Ginny says "I'm bored. Anyone got an idea on what we could do?" then a great idea pops into my mind. I smirk and say, "What about truth or dare?" everyone looks at me like I'm crazy, well that is everyone but Harry and Dean. "What's that?" Luna asks. "It's a muggle game. Anyone I'll explain it and you guys can see if you want to play" everyone says ok so I begin to explain "basically the idea of the game is that someone asks someone else 'truth or dare' if the other person answers with truth they will get asked a question and they have to answer it truthfully and if they answer with dare they have to do whatever that person asks them to. If you don't want to answer the question you have to take a drink from the bottle and if you don't do the dare you have to forfeit. After that person I done with their turn they ask another person 'Truth or Dare' no judgement passed" I take a deep breath and then Fred asks, "wait what's the forfeit Granger?" "Well when I play with my cousins we normally make it that for a girl they have to sit topless with no bra on till they're next turn and for the guy it normally was they have to play seven minutes in heaven with the last girl to have a turn" everyone looks shocked that it is so dangerous to play this game with me. everyone finally comes out of their shock and says yes.

"ok I'll start Truth or Dare Lara?" I ask her.

"truth"

"ok who out of this group right here is the hottest?"

"George" she says blushing. "Truth or Dare Harry?"

"ummmm Dare"

"I dare you to snog with Ginny for a minute."

"ummmm I am sorry Cho, but I have to do this"

"Harry just know that if you do this then we are over"

"Babe if I don't do this then I have to play seven minutes in heaven with Lara. But hey it's your choice"

"Fine do this but we're still breaking up"

"ok I don't really care I was meaning to break up with you anyway" he walks over to Ginny and starts snogging her. Cho gets up screams and runs out of the common room in tears. The minute is up, and they break apart.

"Well I'm glad she's gone she was starting to annoy me" I say.

"right well ummmm Truth or Dare Seamus?"

"truth"

"which person in this group would you like to go on a date with most?"

"ummmm" he blushes and grabs the bottle and takes a swig. "Truth or Dare Dean?" I smirk; now I know why he didn't want to answer the question.

"Dare"

"I dare you to…..." he is trying to think of something, so I go over and whisper in his ear " _dare him to strip to his boxers for the rest of the game_ " I smirk and sit back down in my seat.

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers for the rest of the game. Hermione's idea not mine"

"fine" he gets undressed and sits back down "Truth or Dare Hermione?"

"Dare. Truth is for chickens"

"I dare to snog Luna for five minutes"

"Ok" I get up go over to Luna and snog her. The five minutes feels more like five hours. We finally break apart and I go back to my seat. "Truth or Dare…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

… Ron?"

"Truth"

"who is your biggest crush ever?"

"ummmm" he grabs the bottle and takes a swig. "Truth or Dare Fred?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to snog George for seven minutes"

"Ummmm lets go with the forfeit cause I'd rather not shove my tongue down my twin's throat" he then blushes when he realises who he has to play seven minutes in heaven with "Bloody hell sorry Hermione" I get up and extend my arm to Fred, he takes it and we walk into a closet and shut the door.

….

"we don't have to do this if you don't want to Granger"

"no, we have to it's a forfeit besides who says I don't want to do this"

"Oh, I see" he says in a mischievous voice

"Yeah" I say and get on my toes and kiss him. After much shock he kisses me back, I deepen the kiss.

….

Suddenly the door opens and then someone gasps. I turn to see George standing there clearly the seven minutes is up. "God Freddie, I didn't think you and Granger would actually do it" I smile and move out of the closet holding hands with Fred. He sits down, and I sit on his lap. "Truth or Dare Katie?" he asks. I feel a pang of jealousy when he asks her, but I try not to show it. "Truth"

"why did you break up with my dear friend Leonardo de Caprio?"

"who?"

"Lee why did you break up with Lee?"

"I ummmm…" she grabs the bottle and takes a swig. "Truth or Dare Angie?"

"…Truth"

"you people are such big pussy's" I say, and everyone stares at me like I'm the craziest person they have ever met.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Jean Granger?" Ron asks me.

"She never existed"

"wait what?"

"you'll see"

"anyways Angie who do like at the moment?"

She doesn't even answer she just grabs the bottle and takes a swig. "Truth or Dare Ginny?"

"Dare" she says without hesitation.

"I dare you to make out with both of the twins and tell us who the best kisser is."

"What no way not happening" she takes off her top and just sits there in her bra. "truth or dare Hermione?"

"dare"

"I dare you to tell us more about Hermione Granger never existing"

"well let's see…where do I start?" I think for a moment then decide to start at who I am and then we'll go into how I was conceived "right so my name isn't actually Hermione Jean Granger, but Grace Elizabeth Black and my Father is actually Sirius Black, and my mother is actually Narcissa Malfoy, I know disgusting right? Anyway, they were both drunk and lonely and they slept together and boom that's how I was conceived. After I was born my mother gave me to my dad to raise because by the time I was born she had already found Lucius Malfoy and they had started dating. On my third birthday, Harry defeated Voldemort..." I see everyone flinch, except Harry of course, as I say his name "Oh grow up you pussy's, anyway, so that happened, and my father went after Pettigrew for what he did, and I got sent away to a muggle orphanage till I was seven, then I was put under the care of the Grangers." I say.


End file.
